Forum:Admin Forum
Much Ado About The Wikia Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright! We're admins now! I know Yuri's working on the CoDs, but what else needs to be done around here? ---- Besides of Candidates of Deletions, I am also working on graphic design of the background and logo. I changed the logo of YCM Wikia. I am currently trying to polish the YCM Wikia. After we clean the wikia, I guess we are going to prepare for creating a card tournament, weekly featured card, featured article (can be anything such as archetype, character) and many more event. And then we are going to divide the jobs, each of us moderating one event. ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Umm...new rule... If we're going to make any major changes, like, say, changing the entire name of the wikia, maybe we should have a voting system. I mean, there's 3 of us, and we're on regularly. We can easily decide on major issues within a couple of days of a proposal. What do you think? ---- I have no objection about that. ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Now, I agree with you that we need to update the site, but the name you have chosen is rather...bland... I mean, just calling this wikia "Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanon Wiki" doesn't make this site unique. It doesn't distinguish the site from the countless other Fan Wikis of other franchises out there. We are an exception to the Fan Wiki norm in our creation and submission of fan-made Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, most of it not pertaining to any fanfic, as opposed to other sites, which simply have fanfic-related content. We need something that expresses that we are no longer affiliated with Yugioh Card Maker, especially with the advent of the Yugico Card Creator and the Yu-Gi-Oh! mode of Magic Set Editor, but we still create cards because we love to create Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. What do you have to say to that? ---- About the name, I didn't chose it but instead I used the old original wiki name. And I am quite agree with you, it is quite plain. I don't think this site have ever affiliated with YCM, since there are so many vandalism and people said this site is a rip off of YCM. (If I am wrong, please correct me since I am a newbie.) In my opinion, this site is not solely made for YCM user, but all the card maker who are using Yugico and much more. So I guess it is no harm to change our site name. So how about this, each of us think one name, then we vote for the best name. ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Certainly. Yu-Gi-Oh! Creative Wikia. ---- Here is mine, Yu-Gi-Oh! Cosmo Wikia. So now we will just wait for Comet Knight. ---- First and foremost, I'm quite surprised that I actually became an admin. Ben Parker and all that. Second. Oh God, no. I cannot cosign with it being called Cosmo Wikia. We've got to think of a better name than that. I can sort of support YRP's name of calling it Creative Wikia since the site is composed of individual creative works. To chip in a name idea myself, there is the option of calling it "Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Wikia (YCW) to further bring the point across that we're no longer, or at least not associated with YCM or other sites to begin with. I suggest custom because much like our big brother website, we're a repository of custom made cards, card concepts, character concepts, fanon (apparently), and so forth. In due time, we may even become more than that. Also, much like Bakurayuki, I also intend on clearing out a lot of junk articles that don't comply here, but at the moment, my time is being consumed by midterms. --Comet Knight 21:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 22:54, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I actually think Yugioh Custom Wikia sounds great. In fact, it loosely fits our original URL, which I think is what Yuri was trying to do with "Cosmo". And I like the new background. ---- On a completely unrelated topic ... I guess we need to set some important rules, basically about appointing new admin and other important thing. If it is needed, we will do it privately. ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) One rule I think we should add is the creation of additional admins. I actually think my good friend Taylor would be great admin material, and help crack down on n00bs. But any decision to make further admins should be unanimous by the current admins, so the three of us would have to agree to let Taylor in, but if we do so, any further admins would need all 4 votes. That way, our own ruling prevents us from getting too big on this relatively small wikia. ---- I think we can divide admins to two group, first is Admin and the second is Moderator. Moderators are still known as Admins, they can delete articles. But they will not have the power as high as we do, which is known as Bureaucrat (three of us are Bureaucrat). Bureaucrat is a position that can appoint and degrade admin, so in my opinion, it will be safer to appoint others as Moderator first, because this will protect the wiki. It is notable that Moderators could vote, but their votes are not having the highest priority. This voting system is inspired from the United Nations Security Council. Admin is on the same par as the permanent five countries which have the ability to cast "Veto", of course, we don't have the ability of "Veto" but any discussion of admin will first be vote by the fellow admin, if we can't solve it (such as tie), we will let moderator to vote, of course, the final decision is still depend on the admin, the vote of the moderator is just to mirror what the community is thinking. So when we are going to appoint new admin, it will just need 3 votes from the admins. If it is a tie, we will ask Moderators to vote. Moderators' comments will be review by the admins and we will make the final decision. If my explanation is too bad (my english is too bad), I will simplify it here. And about Taylor, I have no objection of appointing him as Admin. I have no objection either to make him as the Bureaucrat, and have the power equal to us since he is your trustable friend. I guess four or five admin is quite enough, I think we don't need 6 or more admin since it make the voting become harder. ---- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 12:04, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. What's With The Recent Changes? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Why do the recent changes only go to a few entries? ---- New Navigation Bar ---- Even MORE Cleanup As Bakurayuri mentioned before - there's still a metric crapton of articles that need cleaning up, or outright deletion. Additional places can be found under your new toolbar in Advanced: *Dead-end pages *Orphaned pages *Short pages *Uncategorized categories Doing what I can, but God is there a ways to go. On another note, perhaps there should be a way to directly make a cardpool - as in a way to directly link a card made by a user back to their card page or something as soon as its made. --Comet Knight 02:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- About the loads of articles in Dead End, Orphaned, Short, and Uncategorized categories, we have to take a look first before deleting it. I have a lot of uncategorized pages, because I am quite lazy to do it. By the way, about the way to directly make a cardpool, it is quite easy, just add your name in the category. Although it won't direct you the your user page, but it will go to a category, where all your cards are there. And here is my scraps for extra ruling. Take a look and give your opinion. Rules for existing archetype The old rules state that if the archetype did exist, there is no point of creating it in this wiki. But today I got a proposal that will ignore this rule. First, we will create the existing archetype article, however we will simplify everything it said. Then in that article, we will put our template there. Such as Lightray. The template will be in spoiler mode so it can save some place and they will be placed according to the date they created the spin off of the archetype. If this rule is applied, others who created E-hero archetype can put them in the article so others can search it easily. Lightray Description copied from the wiki. Template: Lightray (Yuri) Template: Lightray (Taylor) Template: Lightray (etc)